User talk:Bella Swan
Notes to self *Mediawiki:sitenotice *User talk:Bella Swan/1 *Template:Shape shifter infobox‎ *Template:Human infobox Button Sure, here's the best way to do so: I went to the button's image, http://twilighttopsites.com/button.php?u=BellaKathrynSwan, and saved it on my hard drive. Then I uploaded it on your site as Image:Twilighttopsites.png. Then I put it into the 'imagemap' code like this: Image:Twilighttopsites.png|Twilight Topsites default http://twilighttopsites.com/ desc none Which results in this: Image:Twilighttopsites.png|Twilight Topsites default http://twilighttopsites.com/ desc none Hope that helps. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) TagAlongPam Hi Bella! I wanted to nominate TagAlongPam for adminship, or at the least, revert ability, since she's been doing the most Vandal policing round here lately. She's a solid contributor, and catches these nasties before anyone else. I'm going to leave the same message on Iluvgracie129's page, so you two can talk about it if you'd like. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :So, what do you think about having TagAlongPam as an admin? I think she has been doing a great job catching vandals, ect. I think it is a great idea and she is a user who has earned it. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 16:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::The 'I's have it! TagAlongPam is the latest edition to your merry band of Twilight admins, and as an added bonus, you've been dubbed a 'Bureaucrat'! This gives you the right to make people admins to help you out with vandalism and site upkeep. (Before Operation Twilight was the only B'cat, but they haven't been around since September). :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for agreeing to make me an admin, Bella! :) TagAlongPam (talk) 00:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) FA I was wondering what you thought of the idea of having some sort of image on a past featured article sort of like this...Template:fa We could put it on all old FA's and it links to the featured article page. I have seen other wikis, such as the Harry Potter Wiki use this and it is a lot easier to keep track of which articles were featured. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 20:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Contacting I think having a contact email is a great idea. I would suggest using Gmail, since it keeps "conversations" together nicely (making it easier to keep track of which emails have been answered, since there will be 3 of us using it). And even if we don't get many fans using it, well...no harm no foul. :) TagAlongPam (talk) 03:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sounds great. i will send you my email to that address. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 01:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) quotes I have noticed a lot of users putting quotes on pages, which is great, but the quotes are usually what the character said, not a quote describing them. Is there a way to send out a message to all the users regarding this because it looks weird to have a quote on jane's page about aro, you know? Do you think sending out a universal message is a good idea or not? ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 20:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. Maybe we should come up with some policies. I also edit on the Harry Potter Wiki and they have policies for things like fanon, awards, blocking, ect. It might be a good idea to organize something like that. You should also mention something about putting images of actors or actresses on pages such as Renesmee that don't have official images yet. I have noticed a lot of users doing that. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 21:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::The message looks great! I am creating a policy page right now, Twilight Saga Wiki:Policy. Feel free to add anything. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 21:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Image Looks like it's one of the initial images for the main page. I'm pretty sure you can delete it with no problems. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Request Hi, I was wondering if I could request bureaucrat powers. I feel that I have been a good contributer and sysop for a long time with lots of edits. Thanks! ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 23:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Image:Apple.gif I think this image is a little poo. It's in a Gif and it has a few problems. Over on wikipedia it says you made it so if you have the original file then I could get rid of that jaggedness. --Kennydude 20:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hello, this is enjoyableari, I was hoping someone could PLEASE rewrite the edward cullen page. Please go and look and see that someone that does not like the series has wrote some rather childish things. Please get someone to fix it May 4, 2009 sysops Do you want to be a sysop on my website? lTwilight Fanfic. If you think anyone else should, tell me! Featherheart 02:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi. You might not know me, but I am the founder of the Stephenie Meyer Wiki. I think we should become official friends, as I know TagAlongPam and Iluvgracie129 here, and we can do so by featuring our wiki friends on the main page, (I will also feature your wiki on mine if you accept, and vice versa), so we both get more exposure easily. If you agree to this great idea, I will more than be pleased to do so. You may discuss this idea with the admins/users of this wiki, and you may cancel the friendship at any time with prior notice. I reckon we should do so, because my wiki is mainly aimed at The Host and the forthcoming series, and other Stephenie Meyer projects. If you don't feel this idea is great or if it is good, please respond on my talk page. Thank you. иιƒкч? 07:57, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Wikia Stats Hiya, just wanted to congratulate you on the continued stellar growth of this wiki. Not sure if you know about this page, but according to your Twilight Saga wiki has had 616 editors so far, contributing over 122,000 words and 458 images... not too shabby! angies (talk) 23:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Skin Hi Bella! I just wanted to let you know that the image being used for the navigation bar background was hosted on darth.wikia and has been replaced. I uploaded the file here, protected it and adjusted the css file accordingly so that you'd have control over it. Let me know if you have any questions :) —Scott (talk) 23:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Admin request i have worked hard to actively fight vandalism on this wikia, and i would like to be an admin to help fight more effectively--Cmcwiki 00:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Twilight fandom I help run Fan History Wiki. We have a large section dedicated to the Twilight fandom. I was wondering if any contributors from this wiki might be willing to help improve some of the articles over on Fan History related to Twilight, write a history of this wiki, add some links to this wiki in relevant places (helping with promotion of this wiki), etc. We would really appreciate the assistance. :) Thanks. :) --PurplePopple 15:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) real Are you the real bella swan!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I am not in trouble I just edited the page for Children of the Moon and I was a little shocked anyone could edit pages. I thought the Admins were the only ones with that kind of power. I am just letting you know so that way it isnt such a surprise. I would be grateful if you were to let me know that what I have done is against wikia Twilight rules. IRunWithWerewolves Hi there :) i love this website almost as much as i love the Twilight Saga. i have read everyones page and i thought a bit more could be added about Emmett. i think you could add more in about the woman he killed which was mentioned in midnight sun. this womans scent to him was like bellas to edward. he did not have the control like edward though and ended up killing her. thank you and i hope these pages will only get better samantha 09:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Emmett Hi there I love this website almost as much as i love the Twilight Saga. I have read everyones pages and I thought Emmett's could have a bit more information about the woman he killed. It is mentioned in Midnight Sun that there was a woman whos scent was as strong to him as Bella's is to Edward. Emmett was not as controlled as Edward and ended up killing her. Thanks and I hope this Website only gets better :) Samanthaaquilina 09:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, my name is Megan McGreevy and i am an Event Coordinator at The View Point Inn and a huge twilight saga fan. The View Point Inn is where the prom scene and the end of the movie were filmed. I wanted to write you and let you know about our New Moon premiere party on November 19, 2009. This event will be alot of fun. Guests will enjoy a special twilight inspired menu in the venue when the first movie was filmed. The night will also include a viewing of Twilight and admission to a 12:00 showing of New Moon. Interested parties should contact Megan McGreevy via email Meg.VPI@gmail.com. TICKETS ARE LIMITED. Hi there! I'm a wikia helper on the Wikia Entertainment team and I'm here to help you out in any way I can. Just let me know where you need help and I'll see what I can do. — Game widow (talk) 16:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) help for some reason the humaninfo box page has this message: "Edward is Gay and likes the other fagot that appear without shirt. This movie is a shit and sequel two and the others to come" and i can't seem to remove it Vandal Praposal I would like to formally propose that we alter the rules of this site. I love the Twilight Saga and am getting sick of the people who have no lives and so come here to mess with us. I suggest we alter the rules to make it so only REGISTERED FANS can alter the pages. This way we can track down the people who mess with our pages/hard work and dole out the appropriate punishments. Thank you for your time!!! --Kmanwing 23:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Kmanwing Trading Card Promos First, a reminder to the above comment. If a person has no life, except for The Twilight Saga, they are probably a Registered Fan anyway. I believe the Admins have the authority to ban anyone who does not either follows the rules of this Wiwia, or the ones who mess with the Twilight Saga Wikia or the Fans of the Saga. I have seen it done on other Wikia's. The Admins want a nice Wikia just as much or more than us and they are happy to get remarks to help the site whether it is to suggest a feature or point out a user who does not make the site better. So keep enjoying the site, helping with suggestions, and continue to remind the admins with examples about things you do not feel are appropriate for the site. There are only four Admins, they can't see everything all the time. Don't let the 5% that don't know how to help ruin your day. Second, a question. I could not find any references to any promotional or memoriabilia items except posters. I have some nice scans of the Promo Cards for the Trading card set that was published for both New Moon and New Moow Twilight. There are also figures of some characters on the street and even a set of Barbie for Twilight. As some Fans share their related memoriabilia, other fans will be made aware of more things they would enjoy and have from the Saga movies. Let me know, Thanks, Paul -- Clevelandkid 16:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) hey my name is alex adn i love twilight... I am trying to find twiligth checks but i cant find any do u no anywhere i can get them..... alex<3 tgrant hi belle you could and awasome i know how hard it is to make up your mind oh you want to go out with it is tough .the end Top Ten Lists Hello there, the top ten list idea was created by Wikia staff as a way to get more people to interact with the wiki. fingernails 16:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC)